I.B.S: Endless Sands: Red Team and Blue Team
I.B.S (International Bastard/Barrage Squad) Endless sands are a pair of Game's concepted by JonicOokami7, it is essentially a Sonic Boom universe of Jonic and friends going on adventures however there are many key differences including the team itself being two groups who act on their own tasks as well as the absence of other characters and locations. Versions I.B.S:ES are in two versions Red team and Blue team, both games have their own cast of playable characters split from different variations of the I.B.S and its universe, for example Jonic is playable in one game while he isn't in the other, the versions also have their own plots, side quests, characters and items. When one version is completed players can obtain a password or connect to the other version to continue the story from the other teams point of view with various differences if the game was played first. Gameplay The games are an action RPG where a team of 4 characters team up and traverse a large overworld fighting enemies and overcoming obstacles together with their skills. Sometimes you will have to separate your team to solve puzzles to progress, Characters are split into 4 classes, Fighter, Range, Support and Duo, Fighters revolve greatly around Physical strength with little use of Range, Range rely on Ranged attacks with little focus on Physical attack Supports can heal allies and hinder foes with status effects and debuffs Duo is a mix of Range and Fighter while staying in balance. Characters can upgrade by leveling up or finding equipment which can be bought or found from item drops or chests. Each character has their own skills and abilities to help them in battle or in the overworld which often or not will greatly differ from each version. In towns and hub worlds Teams can access sidequests and shops to boost their powers and equipment, many of the characters in the sidequests can be that of other SFCW Stars. Characters Red Team Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - Playable Character - Duo Optimus Kiefer - Playable Character - Fighter Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami - Playable Character - Range NCP02 "Beta" - Playable Character - Support Darkness Centros the Hedgehog - Non Playable Saren Arcturias - Non Playable Dani the Bat - Non Playable Arie the Shaman(Boom Arie) - Non Playable Blue Team Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Playable Character - Duo Jacob the Pikachu - Playable Character - Range Yuri Violet the Hedgehog - Playable Character - Support Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Playable Character - Fighter Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami - Non Playable Dash the Turtle - Non Playable Moros C. Nekrozia - Non Playable Eliot the Cat - Non Playable Exspiravit - Non Playable Plot In another world distant from the current I.B.S. Exists a world of only deserts and oasis's, a world known as the great desert. Its here that the dimensional counterparts live in this world peacefully whilst some are unaware of each other. But when a mysterious evil appears and threatens to awaken an ancient golem to conquer these heroes get tangled up in the crossfire and end up pursuing this villain for answers whilst forming two groups which eventually will cross paths. Red Team -pending- Blue Team In a grand village known as Amriss the Ookami celebrate the anniversary of King Zerell and Queen Yelina Hikarikaze who were to make a grand speech for its inhabitants, the King and Queens Son Airon was to attend it as well. The ceremony was to take place in the Sacred shrine of Amaterasu where the Sword of Shiranui laid, However before the ceremony started King Zerell mysteriously vanished. Worried Queen Yelina requested the soldiers to search for him. fearing this will end up the same way as Their eldest child Lydia who left the kingdom 2 years ago. With no success Airon volunteered to join the search despite the protests of the queen who eventually agreed and let him go. Airon who now went under the name Jonic equipped with a simple broadsword started his journey alone at first but was soon joined by his Friend and Pokemon Jacob. The duo then began to search around for clues before meeting with another one of their friends Yuri who acted as the Kingdoms librarian. Unsure about the whole situation Yuri decided to help the two the best she can to the point she would join the two on their journey. Eventually the team met up with Lydia who after a long discussion joined the team completing the set. -more coming soon- Locations The Great Desert The main setting for I.B.S Endless Sands, It is a large vast landscape and wasteland filled with ancient tombs, oasis's and villages. Compared to Vita Nova City technology is vastly scarce here. Amriss An Ookamian Village which is ruled by King Zerell Hikarikaze, Despite it being mostly inhabbited by Ookami many other species have taken residence there. its here that I.B.S Blue Team start, Red Team -pending- Blue Team -pending- Gallery I.B.S Endless Sands.png| The main artwork for I.B.S:Endless Sands - By JonicOokami7 Trivia * The connectivity is inspired by the Legend of Zelda Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages